Pequeño romantico
by Gana Hibiki
Summary: Yuuichi luego de tener su cirugía de las piernas entra a Raimon y a el Club de Soccer y allí conoce a Furetsu...del cual se enamora...y viceversa...


Porque! me enamore de ti! la guerra ya perdi! cancion estupida...i hate you! eres hiriente...ehem...donde iva?...a si...OTRO FIC! YUUICHIXFURETSU! HERMOSA PAREJA! los amo...son tan tiernos!...ahh...uno es pedofilo y el otro...apoya la pedofilia con su delineador (?)...inspirado en la cancion ``Baby Romantica´´ de Script...le queda como lentes a un hipster!...SOY EL HIPSTER CHI...ciao...aqui el fic:

* * *

_Mi corazón esta oprimido  
Y no dejo de dar vueltas en la cama  
Quiero escuchar tu voz enseguida  
Mis dedos juegan marcando tu numero  
Ojos destellantes, dedos que se juntan  
No aprietes el botón de mi curiosidad_

Un dia cualquiera...viernes...sabado...martes...un lindo y sesi sesi peli-azul llamado Yuuichi estaba durmiendo en su cama luego de un cansado entrenamiento...desde hace un poco mas de dos meses que tubo su cirugia de sus piernas para volver a caminar y desde hace uno que havia entrado a Raimon...no porque tubiera que ponerse al dia con sus estudios no...esas son estupideces...osea!...pero bueno...en cuanto pudo ingreso a el equipo de futbol y...no podia estar mas feliz wn!...estaba junto a su querido hermano menor...estaba jugando el deporte que el amaba...estaba entrenando para volverse mejor...estaba caminando!...corriendo saltando haciendo tecnicas especiales!...estaba tan feliz...pero en esos momentos no podia dormirse...la razon?...no dejaba de pensar en cierto miembro de Raimon...cierta persona que en cuanto vio quedo flechado...que en cuanto escucho su nombre con su voz le hizo querer escuchar mas...cierta perona por la que daba su mejor esfuerzo en los entrenamientos...y se lucia un poco...para solo recibir unas felicitaciones o un alago de su parte...esa persona era...Kab...Kabeyama wn porque Kabeyama?...ehem...esa persona era...Amagi...esque wn le parecia tan sesi...osea lo miraba y quedaba babeando wn como...como todos...y...que mentira mas grande...no wn...esa persona era mas bajo que el...tenia el cabello naranja con un gran mechon de cabello tapandole uno de sus ojos...esos ojos azules con amarillo en el centro con deineador...piel clara y siempre llebaba un pañuelo azul...esa persona era!

-**Furetsu...-**susurro su nombre dandose vuelta en la cama tomando su celular...lo prendio y se metio a ``_Contactos_´´ buscando su nombre...sonrio ante eso...hace un tiempo le havia pedido su celular a el niño delineador bajo la escusa de...practicar nuevas tecnicas...llamadas de emergencia o Enigmas medicos KISAWEA!...pero el menor a pesar de la mala escusa le dio su numero con una sonrisa en su...lindos...labios...se quedo mirando la pantalla de su celular...seria muy raro llamarlo a las 2:27 AM?...si...eramu y normal pero no podia...aunque se moria por escuchar la voz de el peli-naranjo con sueño en su voz no podia llamarlo...-**Ahh...-**suspiro por noventaicuarentiacinco vez en la noche cuando derrepente la puerta de su habitacion se abre dejando ver a su querido hermano Kyousuke quien entraba silenciosamente...decidio hacerse el dormido para ver que hacia y vio como el menor sacaba de su escritorio unas tijeras...-**Que haces Kyousuke?...-**pregunto sobresaltando a Tsurugi...

-**Yuuichi...solo saco estas tijeras para echarlas en mi bolso...mañana las nesesito y olvide guardarlas...crei que estabas dormido...-**dijo Tsurugi mirando a su hermano mayor...

-**Pues no...no puedo dormir no dejo de pensar en...**

-Furetsu?...-pregunto con burla el menor...

-**Que?...n-no porque dices eso?...-**dijo algo sonrojado Yuuichi...

-**Claro que pensabas en el...en los entrenamientos no dejas de verlo y te luces frente a el...deseguro ahora tambien pensabas en el a mi no me engañas Yuuichi...-**dijo como un sabelotodo Tsurugi...

-**...esta bien Kyousuke...pensaba en el...esque...desde que lo vi...el...el...**

-Te gusta...

-Bueno...esas serian las palabras jeje...

-Wau...nunca pense que llegaria el dia en que veria a mi hermano transformado en un pedofilo...

-Eh?...-se hizo el desentendido el mayor...

-**No te hagas...Furetsu tiene mi edad y tu 18...eres 4 años mayor querido hermano ademas de ser mayor de edad osea...pedofilo...-**siguio burlandose el menor...

-**Kyousuke yo no soy ningun pedofilo!...-**nadie es pedofilo aqui!...

-**Claro que si admitelo!...ahh...me imagino si ambos fueran a una fiesta de disfraces...tu vestido de hombre de tercera edad y Furetsu de bebe...hacen linda pareja diran algunos jajaja...-**reia Tsurugi mientras su hermano lloraba internamente...no eso no ideaba un plan...

-**Kyousuke si no dejas de molestarme juro...-**idea!...-**Juro que le dire a Tenma sobre las fotos que le sacaste en las duchas...-**dijo haciendo que Tsurugi dejara de reir de inmediato...

-**Como sabes de...eso?...**

-No sabia...lo acabo de imventar...-dijo Yuuichi sonriendo superior mientras que a Tsurugi lo rodeaba un aura maligna...-**Tienes tanto que aprender hermano...-**dijo escuchando como el menor maldecia en voz baja...

-**...me voy a mi habitacion...-**dijo enojado Tsurugi saliendo por la puerta...Yuuichi solo sonrio y se acomodo en su cama tratando de dormir...

-**De verdad sere un pedofilo?...-**se pregunto cerrando los ojos mientras una imagen de cierto niño de el pañuelo sonriendo aparecia en su mente...-**Que me importa...-**dijo sonriendo mientras que al fin caia a los brazos de Morfeo...

* * *

_Me tienes totalmente atrapado  
Hoy sin verte casi llorando estaba  
Pienso en ti las 24 horas del día  
Inocencia es todo el cariño que tengo  
Corazones mentirosos no hay/No hay mentiras en mi corazón  
Quiero tener el 100% de tu inocente corazón_

-**Bien chicos se acabo el entrenamiento!...-**anuncio Endo sonando su silvato que se compro en una tienda de segunda mano...mientras mas de un jugador de Raimon suspiraba como diciendo ``_AL FINAL! ALABADO SEA SABBAT!_´´ y ivan a buscar sus bolsos para irse a duchar...Furetsu iva a irse tambien cuando una mano en su hombro...se bolteo y encontro a Yuuichi quien le sonreia con amabilidad...esa sonrisa que lo ponia nervioso...

-**Q-que sucede Yuuichi?...-**pregunto Furetsu con un pequeñisimo sonrojo el cual noto el mayor...mayooor...pedofilo cu!...ehem...el cual noto...esto iva por buen camino!...

-**Esque queria comversar contigo...**

-Sobre que?...

-Esque...ya hace dos meses que entre a el equipo de futbol y...desde que entre tu...me llamaste mucho la atencion...-dijo tratando de allar palabras que no lo comprometieran pero que se entendiera el punto...ante ese comentario el sonrojo de Furetsu crecio haciendolo ver mas lindo precioso hermoso de lo que ya es este hermoso niño delineador!...

-**Llame tu atencion? d-de que forma?...-**pregunto mientras una voz en su interior le decia ``_No te hagas esperanzas...el es mayor que tu_´´...voces matapaciones!...

-**D-de...de esa froma...-**dijo como diciendo ``_De esa wn de esa!_´´

-**Pero de cual!..**

-De...la...as notado como Hamano mira a Hayami?...-pregunto tratando de hayar un ejemplo...penso en ``_As notado como Minamsiawa mira a Kurama?_´´ pero no...no podia decirle eso lo mas probable es que al final asustara a el menor...

-**Si...jaja enserio le gusta...-**dijo recordando las miradas que el moreno le lanzaba a Hayami...

-**Si pues...asi es como te miro yo...-**dijo rascandose la mejilla nerviosamente sorprendiendo a el niño delineador...

-**E-eh?...**

-Que...tu me gustas Furetsu...me gustas mucho y se que es algo apresurado ya que...tan solo hace poco mas de dos meses que nos conocemos pero...eso no cambia que me gustes...

-Te gusto...esto...esto es enserio?...-pregunto Furetsu mientras Yuuichi asentia...

-**Claro que es enserio...y no te pido que me des una respuesta ahora solo que...-**pero se callo al sentir algo suave sobre sus labios...Furetsu se havia estirado y lo havia besado en los labios...un pequeño beso...solo un rose que duro unos...7 segundos...Furetsu se separo de el con una sonrisa en sus labios pero mas sonrojado que la...ehem...-**Eso...que significa?...**

-Que...que tu tambien me gustas Yuuichi...-dijo Furetsu bajando la mirada aunque segundos despues Yuuichi lo tomo de el menton bolbiendo a besarlo...-**Y-Yuuichi...**

-Entonces...esto significa que...podriamos ser novios Furetsu?...-pregunto mientras Furetsu abria su...su ojo...sorprendido y luego asentia varias veces feliz...

-**Claro que si!...-**dijo el menor abrazando a Yuuichi mientras este lo rodeaba con sus brazos...se separaron solo para darse otro beso que seyara su ahora noviasgo y...inicio su historia de amor...

* * *

_Vi tu cara reflejándose en el espejo  
Anhelandote me voltee y se había ya esfumado  
Valiente enfrentare todo lo que en mi camino...me quiera detener  
Aunque sepa que la espina dentro de mi esta  
Vi tu sonrisa y cambio todo...maravillado quede tonto  
También recuerdo tu cabello, se veía tan genial_

Una noche...como a eso de las 1:00 AM cuando dan la casa de los dibujos en el MTV...un peli-azul empezo a despertar mirando a su alrededor somnoliento...reconocio enseguida donde estaba...era la habitacion de Furetsu...luego cuando ya estubo algo mas despierto se dio cuenta de que tenia a mi niño delineador abrazado por su pequeña cintura mientras este estaba abrazandose a el con su cabezita en recargada en su pecho y OH!...quien lo diria!...ambos desnudosss...con una gran ``_S_´´ wn...Yuuichi sonrio...hace algunas horas el y su pequeño havian echo...mañamañaña...y...lo recordaba con lujo de detalles como tantas veces...si como leyeron...tantas veces...maldito pedofilo!...es un bebe! es mi bebe!...ehem...al verlo asi de tierno...bueno siempre es tierno pero...al verlo asi durmiendo en su pecho recordo...recordo un recuerdo...HERmoso...

-_Flash Back_-

Yuuichi luego de ingresar a Raimon...estaba caminando por los pasillos de la Secundaria...y en mi fic tambien preparatoria...cuando de repente aparece Endo saliendo de la enfermeria con el brazo sostenido por una de esas cosas que se ponen...en...el brazo y el cuello...NO SE DE MEDICINA YA?!...a Yuuichi le resbalo una gotita por la nuca al verlo y pregunto...

-**Que le paso Entrenador?...**

-Ah?...esto?...Ichi-chan me tiro de la ventana de mi casa esta mañana cuando no me comi toda la comida que preparo...el embarazo hace a algunas personas mas salvajes sabias?...-dijo como si fuera muy normal que tu esposo te tire por la ventana...aunque en Cheaters...no no es normal...

-**N-no sabia jeje...**

-Peeero bueno...ya viste la secundaria?...

-Me faltan algunos lugares...pero ya casi la veo completa...

-Bueno pues te dejo a alguien para que te ayude...eh...-dijo mirando por todo el pasillo hasta que a lo lejos vio una cabezita de cabello naranja...-**Hey! Furetsu!...-**grito llamando a el menor...este al ser llamado se giro y empezo a caminar hacia el par de dos...Yuuichi se giro a ver a quien llamaba y vio como se iva acercando un chico como de la edad de su hermano...con un raro peinadito pero HERMOSO!...con un mechon de cabello tapandole uno de sus bellos ojos exoticos y un pañuelito azul en su cuello...junto con el uniforme de Raimon...Yuuichi al verlo sintio como un pequeño bebe con pañales volaba a su alrededor...

-**Me llamo entrenador?...-**pregunto al llegar...y esa voz...esa voz!...hizo que Yuuichi sintiera que el bebe le lanzaba una flecha en el corazon...en el buen sentido porque...lo otro es dolor...osea...quedo flechado wn...

-**Si...el es Tsurugi Yuuichi...-**dijo señalando a el mayor...

-**Tsurugi?...el hermano de...-**pregunto el...

-**Si de el...acaba de ingresar a Raimon y al equipo de futbol asique...tu...como buen compañero que eres...porque no le enseñas los lugares de Raimon?...-**pregunto Endo sonriendo como un...Endo...

-**Claro...es un gusto Yuuichi-san...soy Hayami Furetsu...-**dijo Furetsu mirando a el mayor viendo esos...esos hipnotizantes ojos marrones...bajo la mirada al notar como se puso pero eso Yuuichi no lo noto...exepto Endo...y empezo a sonar el Soundtrack de Tiburon wn...

-**Como dijo el Entrenador soy Tsurugi Yuuichi...no me digas ``_Yuuichi-san_´´ por favor dime Yuuichi...-**dijo sonriendo amablemente haciendo que el menor tragara saliva...y la musica suena mas fuerte...

-**Ohh que lindo...ahora vayan vayan a ver la escuela que luego tienen que ir al entrenamiento vayan vayan...-**dijo Endo sonriendo mientras disfrazaba sus intenciones de cupido...mientras la aun no pareja se iva comversando animadamente...-**Luego podrian entrenar juntos ah? un Entrenador no solo se preocupa en el entrenamiento si no tambien en el amor muajaja...**

-Endo con quien hablas?...

-DEJAME KIDO!

-_End Flash Back_-

Ese dia era uno de los mas especiales para el y que conocio a el que sabia que era el amor de su vida...decidio volver a dormir y abrazo mas a su novio pero al parecer eso lo desperto...

-**Yuuichi?...que pasa?...porque estas despierto?...-**pregunto sobandose un ojito mientras daba un pequeño bostezo...kawaii...

-**Por nada Furetsu...solo recordaba el dia en que nos conocimos...-**dijo como si nada mientras Furetsu se sonrojaba...

-**Y porque en eso?...**

-No se...siempre que te veo dormir recuerdo cosas que emos echo juntos...-dijo Yuuichi haciendo que el rubor en las mejillas de el peli-naranja creciera mientras sonreia timidamente...

-**Eres...muy tierno Yuuichi...**

-Solo te digo la verdad Furetsu...-le dijo el mayor besando los labios de Furetsu abrazando su cintura pegandolo lo mas posible a el...este nisiquiera se nego ante el contacto y en cambio rodeo el cuello de Yuuichi con sus brazos...Yuuichi saco su escurridiza lengua de su boca lamiendo el labio de el menor pidiendo entrada...y Furetsu...sin pensarlo 2 veces abrio su boca dejandola entrar...osea el no era tonto!...amaba esos besos que el mayor le daba...aunque se sonrojo cuando sintio la lengua de Yuuichi jugando con la suya...si porque a pesar de todo el no podia evitar sonrojarse como dije es un bebe...pero trato de seguirle el ritmo a el mayor...Yuuichi movia su lengua como todo un maestro wn...inspeccionando cada lugar de la boquita de el oji-raro mientras que con su mano acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Furetsu sacandole algunos suspiros entre el beso...Yuuichi de algo estaba seguro...jamas dejaria ir a ese perfecto ejemplar de Uke...nunca podria vivir sin poder verlo...abrazarlo...besarlo sentir su sabor o sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo...en eso pensaba cuando se coloco sobre el peli-naranja empezando a besar su cuello y...preparandose para un segundo round...

* * *

_Champan fuerte es todo lo que yo necesito  
Todo esta bien si sigues sonriendo  
Entre todas las personas tu eres el único  
¿Sabias que tienes una cálida y hermosa sonrisa?  
Yo te daré todo mi amor  
No sabes todo lo que por ti llegaría a ser capas_

El lindo lindo siempre hermoso precioso EL PERFECTO EJEMPLAR DE UKE! LA MAS HERMOSA CREACION QUE LEVEL-5 AYA ECHO! y cuya creacion no quieren que salga en el anime los muy...put***...ademas de que nesesito un codigo para sacarlo en el juego po!...esto ya es mucho!...ehem...como...decia...Furetsu...estaba en la biblioteca de Raimon...estaba sentado mientras que tenia sus brazos apoyados en la mesa sosteniendo su linda cabezita...

-**Ahh...-**suspiro como por docenteimasiva vez en la tarde...hasta que sintio como algo le besaba la mejilla...sorprendido se giro y encontro con la sonriente cara de su novio...la cual cambio a una de preocupacion...

-**Estaba preocupado...no fuiste a el entrenamiento y no te vi cuando fui a tu salon...-**dijo Yuuichi mientras Furetsu bajaba la mirada...

-**Lo siento...esque no queria ir...-**dijo en voz baja Furetsu mientras Yuuichi se sentaba a su lado...

-**Que te pasa Furetsu? estas muy deca...-**pero luego se fijo en algo principal...-**Y t-tu pañuelo?...-**pregunto al ver el suculento cuello de el menor desnudo...Furetsu dando otro suspiro saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Yuuichi...-**Este no es tu...que paso?...-**pregunto al ver una gran mancha verde en el pañuelo...

-**Ayer estaba terminando un trabajo de arte y cuando estaba distraido pase a manchar mi pañuelo con el pincel...intente lavarlo toda la tarde pero la mancha no salia...-**dijo desanimado mientras Yuuichi lo miraba preocupado...no sabia que poderes tenia ese pañuelo pero por alguna razon cuando no lo tenia...estaba mas decaido que nunca...-**Creo que...tendre que comprarme otro...-**dijo levantandose seguido de Yuuichi dirigiendose a el basurero de la biblioteca...-**T-tengo que...dejarlo ir...-**dijo como sufriendo mi pobre niñito con el pañuelo en sus manos para tirarlo a la basura...-**Y-yo...no no puedo!...-**grito abrazando su pañuelo mientras Yuuichi lo veia con ternura...-**Yuuichi podrias hacerlo tu?...yo mientras ire a...recostarme en alguna mesa...te espero...-**dijo Furetsu dandole el pañuelo a Yuuichi dandole un beso en los labios para irse rapidamente...no queria presenciar esa muerte...Yuuichi miro el pañuelo...y en vez de tirarlo se lo guardo en el bolsillo saliendo siquiendo a su novio...

-_Al dia siguiente_-

-**Furetsu e-estas bien?...-**pregunto un preocupado Tenma al ver a su amigo echado en una banca en el entrenamiento con un aura deprimente a su alrededor...

-**Si...solo...voy a...ahh...-**dijo mientras Midori lo tomaba por los hombros tratando de sentarlo lograndolo...pero este se fue para el lado mientras que a las managers y a Tenma les resbalaba una gotita por la nuca...

-**Que rayos le pasara a este chico?...-**pregunto Midori rascandose la nuca...

-**Furetsu-san...donde esta tu pañuelo?...-**pregunto Akane mientras el aura deprimente de el peli-naranjo crecia...

-**Murio!...-**grito mientras Tenma le daba apoyo moral...hasta que vieron que alguien se acercaba...

-**Creo que tengo que volver a el entrenamiento...-**dijo Tenma dejando a Furetsu solo con su miseria al igual que las chicas...

-**Furetsu?...-**lo llamo una voz...

-**Que sucede Yuuichi?...-**pregunto sin siquiera mirarlo...

-**Nesesito que me mires...-**dijo...Furetsu haciendo un sonido como de dolor wn...se sento en la banca y miro a el peli-azul quien traia algo en sus manos...

-**E-ese es mi...-**dijo sorprendido mirando su pañuelo azul perfectamente limpio...

-**Lo limpie ayer...cuando a Kyousuke lo mandan a hacer trabajos que imvolucra pintar algo el se enoja cuando no le sale y lanza pintura por todos lados...asique tengo algo de experiencia en esto de sacar manchas...-**wn...quiero casarme con Yuuichi!...ehem...dijo el mientras le ponia el pañuelo a Furetsu alrededor de su lindo lindo cuello...

-**L-lo limpiaste...por mi?...-**pregunto sonriendo mientras Furetsu lo abrazaba por la cintura...

-**Por supuesto...no me gusta que estes triste...me gusta mas que muestres tu hermosa sonrisa...-**le dijo probando los labios de el menor siendo correspondido enseguida...cuando se separaron...-**Te amo Furetsu...-**le dijo sonriendo...

-**Yo tambien te amo Yuuichi...-**respondio sonriendo tambien mientras se volvian a besar...

* * *

_Decimos ``Jamas quiero volver a verte´´  
Y a los tres días ya no lo soportamos  
Oh! No! al verte solo me sonreíste inocente  
Nunca te dejare ir  
¡Escucha!  
Lo hago porque yo te amo_

Yuuichi...estaba enojado...bueno no tan enojado...estaba triste...triste y enojado...estaba mal wn!...porque?...simple...el y Furetsu...pelearon...si como lo es...leen...pelearon!...razon?...un dia cualquiera Furetsu era atacado por su club de fans...ya eso era algo normal para ellos...algo molesto...mas para cierto peli-azul pero normal...unas chicas locas...una mas que otras...aparecian...estaban un rato con el le daban regalos y se ivan...pero esta vez...fue diferente!...la fan mas loca de todas la cual de nick en algun foro no tiene ``_Misutore_´´...no...no era ella...se lanzo contra el de ojos exoticos robandole un beso a el chico para luego salir corriendo junto a las demas...Furetsu quedo...en blanco!...como diciendo ``_Que paso! Judios expliquenme esto!_´´ mientras un furioso Yuuichi quien presencio toda la ecena se acerco enojado a su novio pidiendo explicaciones...Furetsu le explico que ella se lanzo contra el...que no paso nada...que fue una tonteria pero Yuuichi no escuchaba razones...estaba demaciado celoso como para pensar...y de un momento a otro empesaron a gritarse cosas de la infidelidaad de los impuestos...de la esclava Isaura...hasta de Isaura gritaban!...hasta que Furetsu se canso y le dio una bofetada a Yuuichi marchandose de el lugar...desde ese dia estaban 3 mugrosos dias sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra...en los entrenamientos con suerte se miraban!...y eso...a ambos les dolia...

-**VAMOS A IR AL CIRCO VAMOS A IR AL CIRCO!...-**gritaba Tenma quien luego de un cansado entrenamiento y una ducha arrastraba a un ``_molesto_´´ Tsurugi quien le havia prometido ir a circo...

-**Nos vemos en casa Yuuichi!...-**grito Tsurugi cuando ya estaba lejos...Yuuichi solo sonrio y se dirigio a las duchas...pero cuando iva a entrar choco con...

-**Ah!...lo siento no...Yuuichi...-**dijo!...Furetsu...quien se acababa de duchar y se iva a su casita...

-**Furetsu...-**bien...era hora...tenia que disculparse por portarse tan infantilmente...el...era un hombre...los hombres aprenden de sus errores!...los hombres admiten cuando se equibocan! los hombres...en los fics oviamente...los hombres no hacian ecenitas por tonteras!...y especialmente los hombres...Semes...hacian lo que fuera por hacer felices a sus Ukes aunque tubieran que disculparse por...por sus celos...-**Oye Furetsu...yo...queria discul...-**pero callo cuando Furetsu puso uno de sus finos dedos sobre los labios de el mayor...Yuuichi lo miro y solo vio su dulce sonrisa...

-**No te preocupes Yuuichi...se que...esa ecena no fue de mala intencion fue porque...me amas...aunque abeces te pasas un poco jeje...-**dijo Furetsu dejando sorprendido a Yuuichi...pero luego tomo su mano y la beso...

-**Sabias que te amo Furetsu?...-**pregunto sintiendose un tonto...Furetsu era tan maduro y el se portaba como un niño algunas veces...

-**Ahora que me lo vuelves a decir...si...-**dijo mientras Yuuichi rodeaba su cinturita con sus brazos pegandolo a el...

-**Pues te amo Furetsu...te amo demaciado...-**dijo mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba la suave mejilla de el menor y lo besaba suavemente...

-**Yo tambien te amo...no peleemos denuevo si?...**

-Te prometo que no mas Furetsu...

* * *

_Me tienes totalmente atrapado  
Hoy sin verte casi llorando estaba  
Pienso en ti las 24 horas del día  
Inocencia es todo el cariño que tengo  
Corazones mentirosos no hay  
Correré con todas mis fuerzas hacia ti  
Ya ni puedo respirar, cariño  
Para mi tu eres el único, si! inocente BABY LOVE_

Otro dia cualquiera...Furetsu le havia pedido a su novio que lo ayudara a hacer una tarea de matematicas ya que Yuuichi sabia muuuchas cosaaas...de materia...y ahora ambos se encontraban en la casa de el menor...Furetsu sentado en su cama mirando su cuaderno de matematicas donde estaban un par de ejercicios mientras Yuuichi estaba sentado detras de el abrazandolo por la cintura...

-**Y esta parte es la que me cues...la que me cues...cuesta...cu...Yuuichi deja de hacer eso!...-**grito mi niño delineador sonrojado sintiendo que el peli-azul besaba su oreja...su linda oreja...

-**Hacer que?...-**pregunto haciendose el desentendido mientras ahora besaba su cuello...

-**E-eso! ya! tienes que ayudarme con esto...-**dijo Furetsu mostrando su cuaderno...Yuuichi dejo de besarlo y miro el cuaderno...

-**Laa respuesta es -78...-**dijo mientras volvia a su trabajo de besar el suculento cuello de Furetsu...-**Esto me estorba...-**dijo sacandole el pañuelo azul de el menor...

-**S-se supone que tienes que e-enseñarme como hacerlo no darme las respuestas!...-**dijo Furetsu ``_enojado_´´ aunque luego empezo a soltar pequeñas risas...-**Yuuichi yaa...**

-Furetsu tenemos toda la tarde para hacer tus deveres...-dijo Yuuichi abrazando mas fuertemente a el oji-raro...

-**Pero yo quieahh!...-**chillo cuando Yuuichi lo empujo hacia atras dejandolo acostado a su lado mientras lo abrazaba...

-**Toda la tarde...ahora quiero estar asi contigo...-**dijo Yuuichi abrazando a su pequeño novio mientras este ya rendido...como diciendo ``_Ya...ya wn no me opongo...hasme tuyo_´´ no nunca tnato pero si rendido...se abrazo a Yuuichi recargando su cabeza en su pecho...-**Luego te ayudare pero ahora quiero estar asi...tranquilo...contigo Furetsu...-**le volvio a decir besando la frente de el menor pero este lo beso en los labios...-**Travieso...**

-No es por travesura...es porque quiero que me beses asi...-le dijo Furetsu rodeando su cuello con sus hermosos brazos...

-**Pues eso hare Furetsu...-**dijo besando sus labios repetidas veces haciendo reir a el menor...

-**Yuuichi...te amo enserio...no quiero que me dejes nunca...-**dijo Furetsu bajando un poco la mirada haciendo que Yuuichi sonriera con ternura...

-**Nunca seria capas de dejarte Furetsu...ese dia yo me muero porque te amo como no tienes idea...-**le dijo el peli-azul besandolo nuevamente...y...basta decirles que...Furetsu a pesar de todo no entendio la tarea...pero si otras cosas *guiño*...

* * *

hay que lendo!...ya! tengo que ser rapida con esto...matta ne!...


End file.
